


Unbreak My Heart - English Version

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Fifth year, Harry discovers that can become pregnant, also discovers that you feel passionate about their rival school, what's he going to do? If you declare the rival or to commit suicide, do you think you were able to be matched by rival.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. The discovery of Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unbreak My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654857) by [MazzolaJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson). 



> Beta-reader [Dinkydog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinkydog)... thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic this shipper that I'll write with 32 chapters in total, but I guarantee that you will like.  
> Until the next chapter!

 

Harry was at the home of his aunt and uncle, cleaning the house again, after his relatives went out got and left the boy alone, without even giving him something to eat. Harry felt like crap, he was too weak, but put up with everything, because he knew the day would go forever and expected it to be as soon as possible, because he could no longer stand the swearing of uncle  Vernon. Harry wanted to have been cared of by other people and not his relatives. But no matter, Sirius had not yet been cleared. Harry knew that Peter Pettigrew was captured soon after he had witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory.

 He had received last week a letter from Sirius telling him that had been delivered to the Ministry, but Harry need not to worry, because he surrendered voluntarily and because he knew that Peter was going to open his  mouth to tell the whole truth about the death of the Potters. And Harry had not received any news that his godfather had been cleared, but expected it to be all right, because he didn't want his  godfather to stay stuck in that place.

 At that moment Harry felt nauseous and ran up the stairs and threw up in the bathroom he had just cleaned. He felt nauseous and didn't know why. He couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, and felt scared, because it could be a serious illness. Harry really thought his relatives wanted to starve him to death, because he had eaten almost nothing in a whole month and couldn’t really tell if he could stand another day without food.

 At that moment, Harry thought it was better to get some sleep before going throwing up again. In bed Harry felt a twinge in his  stomach, complaining of hunger, but Harry couldn't eat at all and even if he could he doubted whether he could keep the food down. He wrote  a short letter and asked that Hedwig deliver it Dumbledore as soon as possible, he couldn't take the pain anymore. Someone needed to know what was happening to him.

 That night Harry slept with his body aching body and couldn't even move right, it felt like someone was messing with his every move. He couldn't move a muscle, lying  in a fetal position hoping that the pain would pass . Later at night Harry heard voices in the living room and thought his relatives had returned from their ride, but he heard the voices of Sirius and Dumbledore. Harry hoped that those voices were true, wanted out of that place and get some help from Madame Pomfrey.

 He heard steps outside his room and the door opened abruptly, Harry moaned in pain with the shock he got. Sirius went ahead to his side  as soon as he saw the boy curled up in bed.

 — Harry, you okay? – asked Sirius.

 — No, there's something wrong with me and those idiots of my relatives never gave me anything to eat this month. Should blame Dumbledore for allowing them to have me as their slave – Harry said, angry to see the Headmaster  there too.

 — You have to understand that they are your only living relatives, Harry ...

 — I can't understand Dumbledore, I would rather have been raised in foster care than stay here with these ignorant people!

 Dumbledore was surprised at Harry’s rude response. He could see how Harry was thin and how sick he looked

 Sirius took his  wand and collected all of Harry’s things. He would not allow Dumbledore to continue forcing Harry to stay there. He didn't like those people, even if one of em was the sister of Lily Evans. He would care of Harry until death took him away. After he collected Harry's belongings, staying clear of those horrible clothes that his relatives forced Harry to use. Harry would no longer need any of that. He shrunk Harry’s trunk and put it in his pocket and took the boy in his lap. Harry screamed in pain.

 — Sorry! –Sirius said,  scared at the sudden scream.

 — Be careful, please, I'm in so much pain, I don't know if I can take it anymore,  just take me straight to Madam Pomfrey, I know she can tell me what is wrong with me… I don't trust you anymore,  _Dumbledore_! –Harry said and stressing the Headmaster’s name after seeing that Dumbledore was going to protest.

 

}{

 

Sirius and Harry came to Hogwarts, Harry had his head supported by his godfather’s shoulder, trying to find some comfort from the pain. As soon as they entered the infirmary madame Pomfrey was already waiting for them. Harry was gently deposited on a bed. Sirius  was forced to sit outside, scowling at all the mystery, but he respected Madame Pomfrey anyway.

 Harry was examined very carefully, because the nurse could see the pain in his eyes and realized something was wrong. All the tests were done, but none of them showed anything serious, so she had to ask Harry where he felt pain.

 — In my belly, here - was the short answer.

 — In the belly. Are you sure? – she asked, a bit worried.

 — Yes, by Merlin what is wrong? -asked by avoiding yelling at the woman.

 — Let's see now, now, I'm going to do a test that only do to women, you just need to relax. -answered and gave the said examination.

 Hearing that Harry got worried, he couldn't be pregnant, he had never had sex with anyone and he didn't expect it to be get pregnant alone. But waited until Madam Pomfrey saw the result before he could think of anything worse than that. Harry waited a little longer, because he knew that the woman was reading the test results.

 — Harry, you can have children with other men.

 — I'm not gay! – said scared.

 — I know, but I'm saying that your body is ready to get pregnant anyway. I'm going to do a medical prescription, since you're going to live with your godfather and I hope you follow the instructions  to the letter. -responded the nurse carefully so as not to hurt the pride of the boy.

 Harry however, kept quiet when he heard he was going to live with his godfather forever, he had the urge to scream that he was happy, but was still in pain. Madame Pomfrey handed him a small glass vial with a pain potion. After he took the potion, the pain disappeared instantly. Sirius was called as soon as they finished all the tests on Harry. She handed  a set of recommendations to the man, who oddly enough got scared with the contents of the parchment, he didn't expect Harry could conceive with someone, but it would help in Harry’s recovery.

 Harry was given a dreamless sleep potion. Sirius took Harry in his arms and took him to his new home. He wanted Harry to spend the holidays with him, and this was going to happen all the time, because he didn't mean to leave Harry with those disgusting Muggles ever. Harry needed to grow and stay strong for the final battle against the dark. Sirius wanted to teach Harry all the spells he learned from James and Remus during their student days.

 Sirius wanted Harry to know how much James, Remus and him were always together, but wouldn't say anything about that worm named Peter Pettigrew, hated that man now… orphaning Harry so early, betraying the trust deposited in him, to be the true secret of the Potters. He would never forgive the worm. In the trial, Peter had been sentenced to death and Sirius had been acquitted of all charges that had been placed on him.

 

}{

 

The next morning Harry got scared by not being in the infirmary at Hogwarts. He shouted, hoping that someone would show up. Sirius came running into the room and saw Harry sitting on the bed.

 — Harry, are you okay?

 — Where are we? – asked Harry a little bit scared.

 — We're in my home, your new home. – replied smiling.

 — Then you're free? Cleared? – asked Harry smiling happy too.

 — Yes. And I will be your new DADA teacher at Hogwarts. said happy

 — Are you serious, Sirius? – asked Harry getting up from the bed and hugging his godfather.

 — Of course, Harry! – answered the man a little offended.

 Harry laughed, and was with Sirius to learn a little about the House, he saw that Remus also lived there, but the man was down too much to talk to anyone.

 — Remus okay? – asked Harry after a while.

 — He and Severus fought. -answered.

 — Snape? – asked scared.

 — Yes, but I still didn't get this story straight, Remus maybe will tell us something if we leave him alone at the moment. -said a little sad.

 Harry stayed quiet, he didn't want to press Sirius to tell him more about the state of Remus, he really didn't want to know anything. Each one had their own life and their own secrets. 

That afternoon was a mess. 


	2. A reason for fighting

That afternoon in their new home, Harry and Sirius received an unwanted visitor. The man had come to talk with Remus Lupin, but Remus would rather stay locked in his room without talking to anyone. Harry didn't want to be in the presence of their visitor, so he stayed in his own room doing his homework, because now felt free to study the lessons and learn a little of magic itself. But Harry couldn't concentrate, not after he found out that he could have children with another man.

Harry was feeling down, but he did not want his godfather to see it, didn't want anybody else to find out how sad and hurt he was, but he couldn't do anything about it. He knew he wanted to be a father, ever since he was twelve years old he wanted to be a father, but he didn’t think he loved anyone. He stopped doing his homework and lay in bed, needed to think and take care of himself. Sirius came after a while and stayed with Harry.

— Is professor Snape gone? – asked Harry.

— No, it seems that he and Remus will have another fight – Sirius replied worriedly.

— What's going on Sirius? – asked Harry hugging his godfather with affection.

— I think they have a problem and neither of them wants to admit it –Sirius answered, helping Harry to get comfortable in his embrace.

— You know, I thought they were declared enemies. –said Harry after a while. 

— Harry, can I ask you something? – asked Sirius with affection in his voice.

— Yes. -answered and faced the blue eyes of his godfather.

— Do you really want to have a child with another man? – Sirius asked carefully, not wanting to hurt Harry.

— I've always wanted to be a father, but I don't see myself having kids with either a man or a woman, and I feel hurt by this. I don't think I can relate to anyone. I feel sad. –said Harry, hiding his face in his godfather’s chest

— It's okay Harry, don't worry, one day someone who can make you happy will show up –Sirius answered, messing Harry’s hair.

The two of them sat there talking niceties, while in the next room, Remus refused to talk to Snape. Snape was impatient and he stayed there a long time, he just wanted to talk with Remus.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-  
That night Remus appeared at dinner and remained quiet until the end of the dinner, didn't say a single word. Sirius, however, was getting pissed off about that, but wanted Remus to open up to him.

— You should talk to someone. What's happening that you are so quiet and dejected? – asked Sirius.

— It is none of your business Padfoot! –Remus angrily replied.

— Yes, I'm your friend and the bat boy is nothing to you!

— He's my boyfriend! – cried Remus furious.

— So why wouldn't you talk to him? – asked Harry, worried about Remus’ rudeness 

— He has a son, and never told me –Remus answered and ran to his room so he could cry alone. 

— I never would have thought that Snape could have children with someone – Sirius said, surprised. 

— Sirius! Harry said laughing.

After being reprimanded by Harry Sirius fell silent. He would never hurt his school friend; he loved Remus as if they were brothers. They heard Remus crying in the room. Harry got tired of that and went to see his former teacher.

— You know you should let him tell you why he has never told you that he had a son. -said Harry on the other side of the door.

Remus on hearing that opened the door and left Harry in.

— Why are you telling me this? – asked without understanding.

— Because you're my friend, and you are suffering to know that your boyfriend has a son, I don't like to see you like that – responded and lowered his head, sad.

— Harry, are you alright? – Remus asked, sitting next to him.

— Remus, those days I spent in bed, it was because I needed to recover and take care of my body. Didn't Sirius say anything about it? – Harry asked confusedly.

— He just told me you were too tired to stand. What's going on with you? – Remus carefully asked.

— I can get pregnant, but I'm not going to get to have kids with anybody. I don't feel attracted to anyone, but you have your boyfriend should listen to him – Harry replied, feeling sad.

— Nothing in life is easy Harry. Sirius should have told you that there is someone in the world who will give you what you want and just wait until he or she shows up – Remus firmly said and pulled the boy into a tight hug.

Harry cried in shock. He knew that Remus and Sirius wanted Harry to be happy; he spent a long time crying in Remus’ lap. Remus cried, too, because he missed his boyfriend; he should let him tell why he hid from him the fact that he had a son. He knew Harry wanted him to be happy, too.

— Harry, I'm going after Severus. You're right; I need to hear what he has to say. – said Remus after being quiet a long time. .

— Yes, tell me how you put up with that guy, he is mean with me a lot – Harry replied.

— I promise to ask him go easy on you at school, but no promises. – Remus said smiling and standing.

— Wash your face at least Remus, you look terrible! – exclaimed Harry laughing.

Remus laughed too, and headed to the bathroom where he took a bath. Harry went back to his room where he lay in bed and slept quietly.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-  
Three days later, Severus had brought the two-year-old son so his boyfriend could meet him; he wanted the little boy to meet other people, and he also wanted to talk with both Sirius and Harry. 

— Severus, come in – Remus said, opening the front door.

— Remy, I missed you. –said Severus giving his boyfriend a kiss.

— Me too, Sev. Is this the little boy you told me about? – Remus asked carefully.

He saw the boy hiding the face in the neck of his father. Remus felt a little uncomfortable with it, didn't expect that the boy was going to be intimidated by him.

— Yes, this is Ewan. He is a bit shy with strangers… The reason I didn't tell you before, it was because his mother was in the hospital where she died, I didn't know he was my son until the day of her death, then I was wondering if I could have the courage to tell you, I didn't intend to hide anything from you – Severus said, looking deep into the eyes of his boyfriend.

— Apology accepted, but I think I should stay away from him – Remus replied and sat down on the couch, hiding his face so that Snape wouldn't see how he was suffering with this.

— Why are you saying that? – asked Severus scared.

— Your son doesn't like me. –was the sad reply.

— Ewan is too young and shy... I don't want to leave you at all and will not take no for an answer. I love you too much Remus. –Snape said sitting next to him.

Ewan wanted to sit in Remus’ lap as soon as he was close to him. Remus got a little scared, but took the boy anyway. The boy smiled at Remus, reached out his hand and stroked his face gently.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry watched from the kitchen door. He saw how Snape was so fond of Remus and his son, never even imagined how he would be with the people he loved. Harry suddenly ran upstairs, crying. Snape did not know what was happening, but wanted to understand.

— What's wrong with him? – Snape asked.

— It is a sad situation. He can get pregnant, but he doesn't feel attracted to anybody. I told him that one day someone would appear to care for him, but that only made him even sadder –Remus answered, letting a single tear drop.

— I know he's not the only one who is suffering – Severus calmly said.

— What do you mean? – asked Remus.

— Draco is also suffering, but his suffering is the death of his parents after Voldemort was seen by all that day the death of Cedric Diggory – Snape said.

— And where is he? –Remus asked, while Ewan got more comfortable on his lap.

— In my house, said he would only leave when he has to return to Hogwarts _ Snape answered, stroking his son’s face. He looked at Remus. – Will you marry me? – he asked looking at his boyfriend.

— yes ... – Remus replied stuttering.

Severus kissed Remus as soon as he heard the answer; he was happy, was finally going to be able to let someone get to his heart after so long suffering alone. He had been in Voldemort's inner circle forever, but now he renounced the Dark Lord and no longer follow him; he did not intend to continue with that life, after having discovered that he had a beautiful son and a great boyfriend that were too good to throw away.

In his room Harry was crying, he was so depressed; he couldn't be around people that were happy, he felt he was going out of his mind. He didn't know what to do, but stayed there until the pain passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Harry encounters Draco alone in the cab of the train.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Harry got on the train with his godfather and Remus who was holding his adopted son Ewan. The little boy looked curious about the train journey. Harry was in the cabin with his godfather; he did not want to see his friends or anybody else, lest that they see how much he was suffering. Soon after, Snape joined them along with Draco. Harry stayed sitting with Sirius, hiding his face, he really did not want to see anyone right now. Draco who was sitting next to his godfather, was slightly startled to see that Harry sitting on Sirius’s lap.

Draco knew that the man who hugged Harry was Sirius Black. He wondered that he would take the train to go to Hogwarts as well. In fact, it seemed that all the teachers were on the train, with Voldemort on the loose trying to kill Harry in the ride to Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus and Snape were tasked to protect Harry as he was on the train. And as Snape was no longer a Death Eater, he intended no longer be frowning at the students, at the request of his husband Remus.

Hogwarts approached every movement of the train. Harry wanted to get out and go straight to bed, he really did not want to see anyone. On the other hand, Draco wanted to know what was going on with the brunette, but he did not want to ask it in front of him.

-Sev, can I talk to you? He asked and got up, leaving the compartment. 

-I'll be right back, Remy – Snape said, getting up and following Draco.

-What's up with Harry? - He asked directly.

\- He is fine, he just does not want to see anyone… he is suffering, no one can make him open up, and everything he says makes no sense – Snape explained, leaning against the wall.

-But what happened? – Draco asked, worried.

\- I would rather not speak about Harry’s personal life, I'm sorry – Snape calmly answered

-You could at least tell me something, I will not bother Potter with it. I always wanted his friendship, you know that – Draco said, feeling hurt

-Harry actually found something, but is very upset about it because you think no one will love him. That's all I know – and he hugged his godson before he did something crazy.

-What did he find out? – Draco asked containing a sob.

\- I really can not say it, maybe you would make fun at him or something if you knew what he found during the summer break, and I do not want that. Remus asked me to take care of Harry from now on; I am not a Death Eater anymore so I can take care of my family and want to it to be like that at Hogwarts – he said, a bit upset at Draco.

-And why would I try to hurt someone I love? – Draco asked angrily

-What do you mean by that? – Snape asked in surprise. He really did not expect the boy in front of him to love his school rival, really did not expect that

\- I said, because who in their right mind would hurt Harry? 

-You always teased Harry, how is that going to change now? 

-I have loved Harry since we were was in our third year. I never said anything because I thought he would not feel the same way. But I don’t want to hurt him I just said that because I no longer have parents to make me go against Harry. I only did it because of my father – Draco said, looking at the blue sky through the window

-You could try and talk to Harry, but no arguments! He really does not feel good to talk to anybody right now – Snape said, a bit calmer now.

-He's not with his friends, how come? – Draco asked, stating the obvious

-He did not want to let anyone see how much he is affected by what he found. – Snape quietly answered

While Snape and Draco were talking outside, Harry decided to talk to his godfather. He sat beside Sirius, avoiding to look at Remus and Snape’s little son. He did not feel like looking at little children at the moment.

The train was increasingly approaching the North when it suddenly stopped, making the students cry in fright. The other teachers who on the train warned students to stay together. Snape went immediately back into the compartment with Draco. Draco looked at Harry and saw the boy with his wand out; Remus and Sirius were also wielding their wands.

The cabin door was opened violently, Draco stood in front of Harry, he would not let anyone hurt him, ever. Harry was startled when he saw the blond stay in front as a defense. The man came in and looked at all there, Draco stepped back, felt Harry's hand near him; he laced their fingers together, he wanted Harry to know that he would always protect him, no matter who the enemy was.

The man raised his wand, but Snape was faster, disarming the man and bounding him while taking his wand. Other people came, but Harry and Draco stayed put, along with Remus who was protecting little Ewan. Harry looked at the child, and saw how the boy was frightened by the flying spells. Draco pulled Harry into his arms, he did not want anything to harm Harry.

Once all the attackers were trapped and bound with spells, the train was set in motion, continuing towards Hogwarts. Snape and Sirius led the prisoners to a place where other teachers were on watch, all the seized wands handed over to the deputy headmistress.

Harry was still being embraced by the blond, which made Harry feel things and suffer even more, because he thought he was going to be ashamed about that later, but what happened next left him slightly anxious. Draco kissed him, whispering in his ear 'I would hurt you, I love you, give me a chance to get to know you’. Harry, however was a little startled by this statement. Draco let Harry sit so he could calm down a little; he knew better than to have declared his feelings so openly, just hoped the other did not take it against him.

He really loved the brunette and did not want to humiliate him in public. He found himself sitting alone with Harry.

-Look, I’m not trying to taunt you - Draco said in a low voice.

-Why did you hug me like that? Asked Harry fearfully .

-I’ve been in love with you since we are in the third year; since then, I swore never to attack you publicly… All the horrible things I did at the end of our fourth year, were because my father wanted me to forget you, I suffered a lot from it . But my parents were killed during the summer by Voldemort, for not letting me be marked. My parents did not want me to be accomplice to your death in any way, and I did not want to be. Give me a chance Harry, please? – Draco carefully asked.

-Do you promise not hurt me? – Harry asked; he wanted to at least try to have a relationship with Draco, but did not think of himself as gay.

-I will never hurt you or your friends. I love you – he said, stroking the brunette’s face affectionally 

Harry flinched, startling Draco. He did not expect the other to fear him as well.

-Are you alright? – Draco asked, affectionate.

-You sure you want to love me, knowing that my friends will not like it? .

-Granger and Weasley will end up being my friends too. I want to protect you always, your enemies are also mine, Harry – declared the blonde

-I do not know what to say – Harry whispered, a little scared of what he was feeling at the time.

Harry could not tell what it was going on in heart, it felt like it had become glass and butter. Harry thought it was not right, but it was not right to be left alone and suffering in the dark. He let Draco hug him.

Sirius turned and was startled to see Harry embraced by the pale blonde; he did not expect it that from a Malfoy. Harry looked at his godfather and smiled, letting his head rest on Draco’s shoulder. He was so tired of all the attacks on his person, Harry wanted some peace he found it in each other's arms.

Soon the others came back. Remus and Severus were also surprised to see Harry and Draco sitting together in a tight embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> I know you want the story to the end, but I promise the chapters soon coming ... I write every day now, since I don't have todo school ... also promise to continue my other fics  
> Thanks for the reviews I loved all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic that shipper I'll write 32 chapters in total, but I guarantee you'll like ...  
> Until the next chapter!


End file.
